


I've Been Chasing You

by Sun_Spark



Series: Eli and Kieran [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Audrey Jensen - Freeform, Don't Kill Me, Eli Hudson - Freeform, Emma Duval - Freeform, Episode Tag, Happy for Eli, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Kieran Wilcox - Freeform, Kieran and Eli....That's a thing, Kieran is SOOO not a good guy, M/M, Neither is Eli, Not a happy ending for our Heroine, Scream (MTV), Spoilers, That's Kieran's job, This idea has been wriggling around in my brain for three months., What the Hell Did I Write?, Who am I kidding? No I won't., hahaha, i guess, i'm gonna stop now, no it's not, s2e12 When A Stragner Calls, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: This plot bunny's been jumping around in my brain for the better part of three or four months, and, well, here it is.Basically, Eli has been chasing Kieran for a long time, now, at the end of the road, will Kieran accept him? Or will he get a bullet for his trouble?





	I've Been Chasing You

"Emma! Emma!"

Emma looked around to see Eli stumbling into the room, clutching his bloodied side, knife in hand. He stopped, eyes wide, when he saw Kieran. 

"Eli?!" Emma stared at him, startled, "What are you doing here?"

The boy's eyes tracked wildly between her and his cousin. "I-I followed Kieran from the hospital, I was worried. But the second I got in the building some freak stabbed me. So I-I played dead, a-a-and he left, so I-I called the cops."

Emma took a step towards him, gun raised. Eli's hand that wasn't holding his wound was held up in a placating manner. Emma's voice rang out clear. 

"Tell me. Tell me why you were in Lakewood last October."

"Because of Kieran!"

Kieran scoffed at his cousin. "Listen to this, he just twists everything!"

"Emma! I was gonna leave, but I heard your voice, so I came to find you. I could have left!"

Kieran took charge, Emma was too flustered, still pointing the gun vaguely towards Eli, to notice the taller narrow his eyes at his cousin briefly before turning to her. 

"Look, we can figure all of this out later! Whoever it was, they're probably still here." He held his hand out to her "Give me the gun."

Emma set her jaw and cocked her head to the side, taking a half step back and away. Kieran sighed, tilting his own head. Audrey chose then to regain consciousness, a groan sounding from her throat, catching Emma's attention.

"Emma, give me the gun so I can keep watch while you find a way to untie Audrey. We need to get out of here."

Emma danced in place for a moment before conceding and handing over the weapon and moving over to Audry. Kieran turned back towards the door, eyeing Eli propped against the wall, quivering.

"We'll get out of here Emma, you will feel safe again," He gestured towards Audrey. "You too Audrey."

Emma froze next to Audrey. "...Wait." She straightened up and looked back towards Kieran. "What did you just say?"

Kieran glanced at her over his shoulder before training his eyes back on the door and Eli. 

"I said we'll get out of here."

Emma looked at him. "No. No, not that. What--? Before that...You just said...I will feel safe again?"

Kieran looked at her questioningly, his eyes were quickly drawn back to Eli as the boy let out a pained moan.

"He said something just like that on the phone."

Kieran's eyes shifted to the side, but only Eli saw this as his cousin's eyes were trained on him like a hawk evaluating a mouse. "What?"

Emma continued, by the sound of her voice, putting two and two together. Kieran turned to face her, gun held limply at his side. 

"The Killer. The Killer said 'You will never feel safe again.'" 

Kieran went tense, eyes cutting to the side. Emma drew back with a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my god." The girl made a steady path back toward the wall. "Oh, my god, it's you."

Kieran looked around at her briefly, head and eyes tracking the room. Emma came forward again as Eli watched on from his spot hunched against the wall.

"No... No, Kieran..." Audrey stood up behind Emma. "Tell me that I'm wrong."

Kieran started breathing heavily, hanging his head down. Audrey's voice cut in, "Kieran?" He sighed deeply, a smile overtaking his face. He looked back up at Emma. 

"You're not wrong."

Emma drew back again, breath shaky with tears. "You're a monster.

Kieran smiled like a madman, stepping closer to her, gun still at his side. He leaned in as if telling her a secret, with a stage whisper.

"And you know the best part? You just told me you love me."

Audrey started pulling on her chains while Emma took in a deep breath, heartbreak clear in her face and voice.

"I did. Not now."

Kieran cocked his head like a curious puppy. A very childlike voice coming out of him, "Oh. Okay." He pointed the gun at Audrey, making her quiet.

Emma pressed back against the steel bed frame, the cool metal freezing against her burning skin as her mind raced for a way to distract him, for a way out. "Tell me...So you and Piper, you're....what?"

Kieran smirked, gesturing around with his free hand, gun pointing back toward the floor. "We were together before you and I even met." Audrey pulled on her chains again and Kieran pointed the gun at her in warning, a warning that came through loud and clear. "All it took was your mother throwing Piper out like trash, and my dad dumping me in Atlanta, so he could party on pain pills....It made us sick to see them together."

Audrey, in all her foolishness, or perhaps bravery, spoke up. "Okay! Okay, so all of this....For you, all of this is all about some messed up daddy issues? Really?"

Kieran pointed the gun on Emma and advanced on Audrey, a fake look of seriousness overcoming his face. 

"You're right. I should've definitely seen someone about that." He couldn't help it though, and a laugh bubbled out of him as Audrey sneered jeeringly at him. "But Piper showed me that killing people is WAY more fun than therapy!"

A devil's smirk overcame his features again as he turned back to Emma. "So....I made the sheriff and the medical examiner look like idiots." He pointed the gun under Emma's chin for emphasis. "We tortured them with a killing spree they could not stop! And the last kills was gonna be my dad," He gestured between himself and Emma with the firearm. "And then you, and then your mother."

Emma looked away from him for a moment, recognition and pain in her features. "You were Piper's last surprise."

"Surprise!" Kieran gave a mock bow. "Your boyfriend is banging your crazy half-sister, and we're both planning to kill you!"

Audrey, probably trying to distract him spoke up. "And then, I showed up, with a gun!"

Kieran turned back to her, deathly slow. "Yes." He hissed out. "And then you shot my Piper."

"Yes." Kieran got in her face, glaring her in the eye. "Which is why I tortured you too." He backed away into the center of the room again. "It's gonna look like you lured me here, as the last victim, except I turned the tables on you and killed you both."

A sigh came from Eli, drawing everyone's attention back to the forgotten teen. The rattling breaths had long since stopped, as had his shaking. To everyone's surprise, he let out a sigh and pushed off from the wall, standing tall in one fluid motion. He leveled his gaze on the trio across from him with a weary tone.

"Well, now that that charade has been dropped, I suppose I can drop my own."

Kieran stepped away from the girls and toward his cousin, gun raised and head cocked in confusion. Eli leveled him with an unimpressed gaze, one hand pressing his wound, the other holding the knife limply at his side. Everything in his posture screamed easy, lithe power.

"Really Kieran? Shooting me now would be quite rude after all the effort I've put into getting here."

Kieran stopped his advance, now out of Audrey and Emma's reach, head tilted at his cousin in a very puppy like manner. "What do you mean?" 

Eli stepped towards him. Kieran raised his chin and the gun a fraction higher in warning. Eli smiled and raised the hand holding the knife, pointer and thumb kept the weapon in his grasp, but the rest were held open in a show of peace. He reached behind him and slid the blade into his back pocket, then brought his arm around to show Kieran his empty palm. Again he stepped closer. Kieran didn't shoot.

"I've put in a lot of effort to get back here Kieran, I'd rather not die now."

"Back here? You've never been here."

Eli shook his head slowly. "Not *here*, Kieran. Back HERE, not back in this place, but back with you." 

Kieran hung his head. "This again?" His voice was soft.

Eli stepped in front of him, two feet away, not seeming bothered by the gun trained on him. Voice quiet as his cousin's, a soft smile playing on his face.

"Yes. This again. You haven't made it easy on me Kieran. God, getting rid of that girl back in Atlanta was hard enough." Kieran jerked his head, staring at him. "I mean, yeah, getting your welcome in the family revoked did cost me a restraining order, but.. wasn't like I actually cared about her at all." His smile fell. "Was hard enough not to kill her."

Kieran hung his head again with a sigh. His voice was tired, "Eli..." 

Eli just continued on.

"And convincing my mother it was her idea to come here? Ugh, for a dumb bitch she sure can be dense." Eli shook his head and eyed his cousin. "Didn't even bother keeping up the act once we got here, didn't need her anymore." 

Kieran's free hand rubbed at his eyes. "And last October?"

The corner of Eli's lips turned up in a wry grin.

"I came to find you. My god, the craziness you got up to. I kept back and watched...didn't take me long to see what you were up to. Never pegged you for serial killing, but, ah well, to each their own."

A small smile flitted over Kieran's face at that.

"Figured I'd let you finish what you started, figured I could wait a little longer." Eli's lips twisted in an ugly mockery of a smile. "Never thought you were going to start a second chapter to your macabre story, but then I guess I should just be glad they took care of that bitch, Piper, so I didn't have to do it."

Kieran's head snapped up with a snarl, eyes glued to his cousin. Eli grinned, stepping closer, voice painfully soft.

"Come on, Kieran." He cupped the older boy's jaw with his bloodied hands. "I'm yours....And you know I don't like to share."

Emma made a noise of shock and Audrey a noise of disgust behind them, but Kieran paid them no mind, eyes trained on his cousin.

"You're my cousin." Eli made a noise of exasperation and rolled his eyes. "And you're a serial killer. Your point?"

"We're related."

Eli brushed his thumb against Kieran's cheek. "Didn't bother you the first year and a half, did it?"

Kieran let the gun drop to his side slowly, eyes downcast. "You deserve a lot better than me, Eli." 

Eli tsk'd. "But I don't want better. I know where I belong Kieran. And that's here, at your side...No matter how much you want to deny it."

Kieran looked up at him through his fringe. "I stabbed you."

Eli smiled, a genuine, full smile. "I burned a house down with your prisoner in it. I made plan's to kill your psycho girlfriend as soon as you killed the blond bitch over there. I...Do you really want to play the game of who's worse?"

Kieran wrapped his hands around his cousin's waist, gun settled in the small of the younger's back.

"You sure about this Li?" Eli smiled, wide and bright, eye's crinkling at the corners, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. "More than I ever have been about anything else, Kier."

Kieran smiled then, moving forward to bump their noses together, making Eli laugh quietly. At the sound of the younger's happiness, a laugh bubbled out of Kieran's throat too. 

"Okay then."

Eli looked up at him, wide eyes a charade of innocence. "You mean it?"

Kieran nodded, a smile breaking out over his face. "Yeah." 

Eli's happiness dimmed a fraction. "No running away again?"

Kieran shook his head. "No more running away. Ever again."

Eli smiled happily, raising his chin to rub their noses together again. 

"Okay."

Kieran held him tighter, eliciting a sharp breath from the boy. The taller drew back and looked down at the smaller's side, a small, sheepish grin on his lips.

"We better get that looked at. Wouldn't want you dying on me after all this trouble you've gone to."

Eli chuckled. Chains clanked behind them, making Kieran look over his shoulder at the two girls who had quietly been trying to get Audrey out of her bindings. Eli tutted. "Looks like you have some leftovers to clean up first though, Kier." 

Kieran chuckled darkly, gun arm coming around to point vaguely at the girls, free hand wrapped around his lover's waist.

Emma scoffed, a snarl marring her features. "You're sick, both of you."

Eli lifted his head from where it was rested on Kieran's collarbone, lazily flicking a smile at the girl. "Personally, I like this disease."

Kieran chuckled, pulling Eli closer and pressing a kiss to his head. Eli's eyes closed as he practically preened under at the contact.

Emma shifted in her spot. "You're a sociopath, no better than Kieran." 

Eli hummed noncommittedly. Kieran's features took on a deadly glint, arm tightening around his cousin, and gun rising to point directly at Emma's heart.

"Maybe...But that won't be your problem to deal with."

**Author's Note:**

> Soo......Eli and Kieran......That is so NOT a ship.......Oh what the hay, it's not the strangest ship on the internet. *cough*looking@youSPN*cough*
> 
> I really wsnted to put something in here about Eli killing Haley and stringing her up as an example, but I couldn't find a good spot for it.


End file.
